Aiden Prologue
by Queen Isa
Summary: My Prologue to IRYL's fic 'Aiden' Where Heero goes back to his fam, and his friends have found him...READ & REVIEW!


Title: Pre-quel to Aiden 'Aiden' written by: Iryl The pre-quel written by: Queen Isa DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN GUNDAM WING OR AIDEN. GW belongs to Sunrise and Aiden belongs to IRYL a ffnet author. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The middle-aged woman walked into the room to see her son, Aiden, watching the 6 o'clock news. As the 16 year old sat glued to the TV the older woman studied the son she had never had the privilege to know. Aiden's body was dressed in jeans, a green tank top and jeans jacket with sneakers. His muscles were accented through the jacket and he sat with the air of a soldier in the height of his training, his back perfectly straight and hands in a fist on his knees. As the ending credits rolled a message from Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian could be seen being played out on the screen and his mother noticed that Aiden's eyes lighted up with an odd light. "Aiden, I've come to tell you that dinner is ready." The woman, Rika told her son. "Hn." Aiden gave an un-commital response but followed his mother out the door.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~ " Aiden and I were watching the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian on the 6 o'clock news this afternoon, it's a pity you, Yamashi were at the store or we could have all watched it together!" Rika looked at her family gathered around the kitchen table, a strained smile on her face. Her eyes settled upon her long-lost son, Aiden and she sent a swift, searching look to her husband, Yamato. He reached her hand under the table and squeezed it. "Awww Dad see, if I work at the store then I miss Relena!" 13 year old Yamashi whined. "I'll work t the store if you want." Aiden's voice cut through Yamashi's whine. "Can you fix machinery?" Yamato asked surprised that the young man would talk unbidden.  
  
"Yes." "Do you think you'd be able to fix the car, and the heater over there is broken?" "Sure." Silence, with only Kia playing with her food could be heard until Yamashi asked Aiden: "What do you think of Relena-sama Aiden?" Aiden froze. His hand clenched over his fork while his other hand was poised to reach for the salt. He got his voice and emotions carefully under control and asked "How do you mean 'what do I think of Relena?" Aiden was remembering Duo's words to him once - So, Hee-chan what do you think of Relena? Pretty hot right? He had not replied. "Well, do you think she's a good politician?" "She always was too set in her ways of 'total pacifism' but then she . saw that 'total pacifism' was not the way, so she changed her ideals a little." Aiden stated curtly. "Oh. What do you think of the war?" Yamashi pressed. "Do you think Relena- sama did well then?" Flashes of bits of the war came flooding back to Aiden - fighting Zechs Marquise in Wing Zero, the little Mary girl and her Golden Retriever puppy, Mariemaia's coup. so much fighting, so much bloodshed . so many memories..and most important, Relena as Queen of the World. "Honey, are you okay?" Rika worriedly asked her son. "I don't like talking about the war." He said. "That's alright and Yamashi is not to press you." Rika continued "How about you go to bed on the spare mattress in Yamashi's room and I'll bring you something warm to drink?" To the surprise of himself more than anybody else, Aiden accepted. "Yes, I think I will."  
  
Aiden opened the door to now younger brother's room and stared in shock. Pictures of Relena were **everywhere!** The boy even had a pale pink Gundam bedspread! There was even a large tourist model of Relena as Queen of the World and a poster of her in her Vice Foreign Minister uniform. The uniform that she had been wearing when he had shot Mariemaia with a blank bullet and had told Relena he did not want to kill anymore. Aiden shook his head trying to snap out of the memories. He went over to the mattress, lifted it up and placed his gun underneath it.   
  
~+~ What did you think? Go read Aiden!! Its worth it!! Toodles, Queen Isa PS REVIEW!!! PPS I DON'T OWN AIDEN!!!! Sorry Iryl, I couldn't get a hold of you.. 


End file.
